Static and dynamic dictionary methods for compressing text or data files and messages are well known to one of ordinary skill in the art. A variety of static dictionary compression techniques have been described for use in communication systems in which short and medium length messages are transmitted using transmission medium such as radio, in which the signal conveying the message can undergo substantial distortion. Dynamic dictionary techniques have been described and used for compressing large files, such as for large files that are stored on hard disk.
The rapidly expanding transmission of data files that has resulted from the widespread use of the Internet emphasizes a need for continued improvement of data compression techniques.